Hey, I Remember Your Name
by eclipseyuki
Summary: Eclipse and Juudai's relationship was sabotaged by Rei, a year passes. Juudai dates the new girl May, Eclipse still hungover on Juudai, recives help from Lelouch. But inside Eclipse is dying.. JuudaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I Remember Your Name

Chapter 1

"Why are you going out with her?"  
>A brunette looked up from his work to see a familiar bluenette, Shou. Juudai smiled.<br>"Well, she's sweet." Juudai spoke, glancing to the other side of the room where a female brunette was sitting. Currently she wasn't looking, she was too busy drawing.  
>"And that's just one point." Judai chuckled. A scoff came from Juudai's other side.<br>"More like sour." It was Rei who spoke, with a glare on her face. Juudai couldn't believe one of his friend had just said that!  
>"Rei! That was mean!" Juudai glared, folding his arms.<br>"She has a point though." Shou said, holding up his index finger. Juudai was shocked that his friends would act in this way!  
>"Look you guys!" Juudai almost yelled, catching their attention. "No matter what, you can't change our feelings!" Rei and Shou rolled their eyes with a chuckle. Juudai was now fed up, he scoffed and stood up.<br>"I give up!" He yelled, walking off to get some paints. Somehow those three words to Rei and Shou were confermation to a break up! Shou sighed and looked to Rei.  
>"I didn't want to do that." Shou said, looking down.<br>"Well, you had to." Rei glared. "This is my one chance to be with Juudai." Shou glared at her.  
>"And you had to do that by forcing me to help sabotage their relationship?" Shou almost shrieked. Rei simply shrugged. "Well at least he's mine now." Rei said, getting up and walking over to Eclipse.<br>"Oh hey, Rei." Eclipse said with her cheerful smile.  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rei rolled her eyes. "Listen Juudai wanted me to tell you that you're dumped. Bye." With that Rei walked back to her seat, leaving a wide eyed Eclipse in her seat. Something slid down her cheek. A tear.<p>

-One Year Later-

Eclipse laughed at Jake's joke. Followed by the rest of the group. On the outside, Eclipse seemed happy and cheerful, but inside she was aching badly. One year since that day, the day her heart turned to ashes...  
>"So, what are you doing this weekend, Eclipse?" The voice knocked Eclipse out of her thoughts. Lelouch had spoken, he was a raven haired boy with blue eyes.<br>"Uhm...I might be going to the fair..." Eclipse said, absent mindedly.  
>"Mind if I come?" Lelouch asked, with a smile.<br>"Not at all, I could use a friend." She smiled. The group continued to talk for a while until a purple haired girl came running down with a raven haired girl.  
>"Sorry I'm late guys!" The purple hared girl chuckled. This was Caitlyn, she had hazel eyes.<br>"I had to show May around." She said pointing at the raven haired girl.  
>"Hello." She smiled, sitting down. A while later after Eclipse and May had been talking, they found out that they were quite simliar! They both liked the same bands, shows, you name it! They felt like long lost sisters or something.<br>"So, how long have you been here, May?" Jake asked.  
>"About two weeks now, this school is still kinda' confusing." May said, laughing awkardly. When the bell went for their second lesson, May came over to Eclipse.<br>"Hey, you know Yuki Juudai?" She asked, smiling. Eclipse's heart stopped, for two reasons.  
>One: She was reminded of that day.<br>Two: She was still in love with him.  
>"Y-yeah?" Eclipse said, trying to seem normal.<br>"Well i heard he was your Ex, and i just wanted to say i'm not stealing him off you or anything, but he asked me out."  
>Eclipse couldn't believe anything now, her mind was lost in thought and her heart was having trouble starting again.<br>"I-it's fine..." Eclipse said, looking down. "I'll see you soon." Eclipse began to walk off, but instead of going to class she went into the hall. She lent against the stone wall and sobbed quietly.  
>"<em>Why?<em>" She thought, and whispered sometimes. "_Why can't he see how much i need him?...Juudai without you, i'm dead inside..._"

"Eclipse? Earth to Eclipse!" Eclipse jolted out of her thoughts and looked up. She was at the fair with Lelouch, and he was trying to speak to her.  
>"Honestly Eclipse, you're distancing yourself everyday! You sure you're ok?" Lelouch sighed, folding his arms.<br>"I'm fine Lelouch..." She replied, looking down. Lelouch sighed again, irratated.  
>"Listen to me, you WILL enjoy today. No doubt." Lelouch swore, before dragging her off to a stall.<br>"L-Lelouch!" Eclipse squeaked, in surprise. An hour passed, and Eclipse was enjoying time with Lelouch until two people arrived. She gaped when she saw them walk up. Juudai and May.  
>"Hey Eclipse!" May waved, Eclipse returned the wave. Juudai smiled at her, making Eclipse's face turn red slightly.<br>"So, how you two enjoying the fair?" Lelouch asked the two.  
>"It's amazing!" May answered for Juudai. Eclipse found this weird, because when she was dating him, he NEVER liked anyone talking for him. But somehow, Juudai didn't seem to mind...Eclipse sighed, feeling her eyes water. Juudai saw this, and his eyes widened.<br>"Essie? Are you ok?" Juudai asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Eclipse then thought this was weird. He never called her Essie since...In fact he never cared until now...  
>"<em>Oh, i see what's happening here...<em>" Lelouch thought, because when he saw Eclipse looking at Juudai, her eyes didn't show hate or anger, but pain and love.  
>"<em>Oh Eclipse...<em>" Lelouch thought. Before getting an idea.  
>"<em>I'll help you Eclipse! I'll make him see how much you need him!<em>"

-

Well what do you think? I tried very hard to get my emotions across here. Though i was a fail. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I Remember Your Name

Chapter 2

Eclipse sighed as she shut the front door behind her. She rested her back on the door and closed her eyes. She dropped her bag and slid her back down the door until she was in a huddle. She cried loudly for the first time in her life. She never really cried much, even if she did, it was as sliently as possible. But this time she was alone, since her parents were at work until 10pm and her brother and sister had moved out, so she let everything out at once.  
>"<em>...please, i need you Juudai...<em>"

The next day Juudai and May were sitting at Eclipse's table, where her friends usually sat. Her friends were sitting there too though, like no one was missing. She looked down as she saw everyone laughing at Juudai and May's joke. She silently carried on walking, not looking up. Lelouch didn't laugh at the joke, he thought it was a little immature. His eyes glanced around for Eclipse, until he just saw her walking into the girl's toliet. Quickly he gathered up his stuff and ran after her. Whist no one was looking he quickly sneaked into the girl's bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, he could hear loud sobs coming from the middle stall. Quickly he walked oover and knocked on the door.  
>"Eclipse?" He asked, not opening the door.<br>"...L-Lelouch?" She asked inbetween sniffs.  
>"Yes, it's me." He replied a sad smile on his lips. "You're missing Juudai aren't you?" Eclipse was silent.<br>"Guess that answers my question." He replied. "Listen, I'll help if you want." Eclipse looked to the door of the stall.  
>"I'll help you get past it or, I'll help you tell him." Lelouch smiled. Eclipse's eye widened. He'd really do this for her? Slowly she got up and opened the the stall door. Her eyes met Lelouch aquamarine eyes.<br>"You'd really do this?" She asked, shocked. Lelouch simply nodded.  
>"What are friends for?" Lelouch smiled. Eclipse wiped away the tears and hugged Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and hugged her back. Eclipse sighed, burying her head in his chest.<br>"You're a great friend, Lelouch." She whispered, smiling. Lelouch smiled too. He wanted her smile to last forever. After all, he didn't know when he'd see it again.

Juudai remained silent. He really didn't like May talking for him. It sort of made him feel unwanted. He sighed and looked around. Right now everything seemed grey to him. Dark and unrealistic...  
>"Eclipse! There you are!" May smiled, waving. Juudai looked up and what he saw stabbed his heart. Eclipse was holding Lelouch's hand.<br>"_Are they together?_" He thought, looking down. For some reason he had a deep pain in his heart. And it wouldn't leave.

Eclipse walked home with Lelouch that night, he was seriously looking out for her. She was glad, she'd missed having a friend like this. It had been ages, he made her laugh and listened to her. A true friend. Indeed.  
>"Lelouch! Eclipse!"<br>The two turned around, to see Juudai running up to them. Eclipse panicked, she grabbed Lelouch hand and squeezed it slightly. Lelouch squeezed back to let her know that he understood.  
>"Hey Juudai." Lelouch spoke in a normal tone, as if adressing someone formally. Juudai cocked his head to the side.<br>"Why adress me so formally?" Juudai asked, a little confused. Eclipse looked away.  
>"I-I need to go. Bye guys." She said, running towards the road. Quickly Lelouch followed and stopped her just as a car passed where she was running.<br>"You really need to watch where you're going! You could've got hit!" Lelouch lectured. Eclipse laughed nervously. "Could you let me go now? Please?"

Megan had joined the group shortly after Eclipse left, she tried starting a coversation. But Juudai wasn't interested.  
>"Are you two dating or something?" Juudai asked getting straight to the point.<br>"What? No! Why would you ask that?" Lelouch asked, folding his arms.  
>"Well, i just wanted to know." Juudai simply said. Lelouch scoffed.<br>"What kind of answer is that?" Lelouch asked with a glare. "I've seen the way you look at her. You're still in love with her." Juudai went to reply but then thought for a second. Was Lelouch right?  
>"Um, hello? Lelouch is talking to you!" Megan stated.<br>"Shut up! I'm thinking!" Juudai yelled, then realised what he said. He was shocked at his own actions.  
>"What did you say?" Megan asked emphasing each word as it came out. "How dare you? First you have the cheek to dump my best friend and break her heart, now you insult me!" Juudai and Megan continued to argue until they realised. Lelouch was missing. He was already on his way home. A smile on his lips. He got what he needed.<p> 


End file.
